The Hidden Princess of Nihon
by IceQueen987
Summary: This was a challenge I saw. Dedicated to Tomoyo-hime, my fave female charecter along with Yuko. Slight KuroxTomoyo in a few of the chapters.
1. Spring Morning

**Alright. There was this challenge that someone else did for Fai. And I decided to do it for Tomoyo. She doesn't get enough love. Neither does Himawari for that matter...maybe I'll do this for her too in xxxHolic? Anyway, here are the rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Note: I didn't re-read myself, so please be nice. The length o the song puts pressure and if I re-read it, I'll change it and that's against the rules. I think... I also have a large mix of J-Pop, English songs, and instrumental songs so, yeah.**

_

* * *

_

Song used: Classical Gas

Spring was finally here. The sun slowly crept into my room, coloring everything pale yellow. Despite myself, I smiled. Wile Kuro liked Fall, I liked Spring the most. I sat up and opened my window, letting in the cool morning air. I could already hear he barley inaudible shuffling of feet, as people became ready for our future guests, as I had asked. I had seen iun my dreams what would happen to Kuro and his companions. I didn't want it to happen, but it would. All I could do in provide someplace safe to rest. But it would be enough. I dressed myself, dispite my lady-in-waiting's protest, and stepped outside to the cool morning. Until the time when they came, bringing the unknown, I would enjoy my small comforts.


	2. Broken Memories

_Song used: Once Upon a December (Bulgarian)_

Sometimes, my memories seemed to fail me. I would think I remembered something, but then I would ask Soma, or my sister Kednppa, and discover I was wrong. Sometimes I would remember thing that never happened. I looked outside to the falling snow, bundled up, near a fire, and sipping steaming jasmine tea. I felt content. Kurogane was with me, quite and still, staring at the fire, like a statue. If I talked to Kuro about things like memories, he would be silent and never judge. And his was what I loved the most about him; he never judged me. Or my broken memories.


	3. Summer Hope

_Song used: Simply Being Loved by BT_

I was at the ocean. Once a year, at the height of summer, everyone in the royal court would leave the palace and come to a home by the sea. Everyone was more relaxed and flirtations would always be abound. Everyone was more bold, and the barrier between stations would crumble. It was a rare sight and nice. But very lonely for me. While everyone was swept up in romance, I would secretly pine for love. From whom, I didn't know. It made me concerned that I was isolating my heart. And why wouldn't I? I would marry for politics, not love. It was the smartest route. But in reality, I was human and only wanted to be loved for who I was. So I would secretly pray. Every night. For romance and love.

"Tomoyo?" I looked up and saw Kurogane standing over me.

"Yes?" I answered. He just stared at me with those crimson eyes before leaving, saying nothing. That's when I realized my heart ha speed up a bit. Maybe my prayer was being answered after all. And even though it would be foolish to be with him, you're young only once.


	4. Sneeking Out

_Song used: I Wanna Be Like Other Girls_

I had snuck out again. It was wrong of me, but I didn't care. I was tired of being pricked and prodded, of organizing and staying still for a portrait. I didn't even have the escape of being with Kuro, for he was traveling an learning what true strength was. I walked around the market, watching the others girls as the talked, laughed, and had general fun. I wished to be like them. Have minimal responsibility. I wanted to see what it would be like. But I never would sadly. I would always be chained. So, at this moment, I would pretend to be the same as them.


	5. Stars

_Song used: Loop by Maaya Sakamoto_

I quietly looked at the stars. They were beautiful. Despite the tragedy of what had happened, it knew it would be alright. All I could do was pray. Kurogane sat beside me, home for a while. I was also meeting his companions; Fai, Mokona andSyaoran. It was good to meet the people who had befriended my ninja and loved him as did.. No, not quite. I loved Kuro as more then a friend. But, I would never tell. Or maybe he already knew. Who was I to judge. Syaoran was stroking Mokona's head. Mokona was a magical being made by the witch. My powers weren't that strong, but that was fine. I didn't thirst for power Everyone would go to bed early, though, because they would leave tomorrow.

"Good night." Fai and Syaoran said. Kuro soon followed. So now it was just Mokona and I.

"Tomoyo?" the small creature asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Kuro-puu? As more then a friend?" My eyes widened, but then I smiled.

"You're very perceptive." I stroked its head softly.

"Mokona can tell that Kuro-tan loves you too."

"Not in the same way though."

"No, in the same way. But don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."


	6. Caravans

_Song used: Fabulous by Ashley Tisdale_

I was doing one of my favorite thing today; looking at what the traders had brought for foreign lands. Though I wasn't shallow, I loved to discover this dimension's riches. Caravan after caravan came, bearing gold, silver, jewels with names I couldn't pronounce or even try, fine china, spices, sweets, meet from game not found in Nihon, something called ivory, rich woods. Not to mention that the artisan object; rugs, jewelry, collars, dresses, weapons, mirrors, chests, etc.

But the one thing I hated was to part with thses thing.


	7. True Strength

_Song used: Show Must Go On by Queen_

I had sent Kuro away. Just like in my dream. I had been hours since he'd left. After the first hour, I had wandered aimlessly around the grounds, not caring if I was stolen of killed. I felt very lost without my second shadow. I didn't eat anything, didn't do anything. I felt like a broken doll. I hadn't known 'd relied so heavily on him. Did he care that he was separated from him? Or did he forget me in favor of the adventure he was having. I lay on my bed, staring at the dark ceiling. I couldn't stop crying. My eyes hurt, but I couldn't stop. I wondered if my eyes would start to produce tears of blood, from all my crying. And then I realized something; Kuro wasn't the only one who needed to learn true strength. I needed to as well. And this was the perfect opportunity to learn. I would somehow keep going. And make myself better. I finally drifted into uneasy sleep. Alone, for the first time in years.


	8. Goodbye

**Slight spoiler for thous who haven't read the Nihon arc!**

_

* * *

_

Song used: Ashita e no Melody by Chaka

Today was the day Kuro left again. Though I was sad he would depart, I would be okay this time. I knew he would come back to me and the next time, his return would be perminate. Everyone stood outside in the early morning sun. I was still inside with Kuro, though.

"Are you sure you won't do anything stupid?" I asked, jokingly.

"No promises." he replied I smiled, though my vision blurred a bit.

"Youou." I said, addressing him by his real name. "Make sure you come back alive. And tell me stories of your adventure."

"I'm not a storyteller. You know that." he said, frowning. The metal of his new arm shined a bit from the sun.

"I'm not giving you a choice." I replied. "It's an order."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, causing everyone to turn around in confusion. Kuro tried to hide his reddening face. I giggled. "You suck." he mumbled.

"You don't mean that, do you Kuro?" I asked, my eyes wide and doe-like.

"You're just as bad as that damn mage!!" he yelled. Everyone laughed, including him.


	9. Making a Wish

_Song used: Witch by Kajiura Yuki_

Incense filled the room. I wondered where I was. There was a woman lounging on a couch made with dark wood and plush red cushions. She looked at my through heavy-lidded eyes, reveling to my ruby-red eyes. He skin was paler then my own, her body slender and young.

"Who..are you?" I asked.

"I am called the Dimensional Witch. But you may call my Yuko." she said, smiling at me. " I grant wishes. For a price, of course." My stomach tightened. She could help me prevent what I saw!

"I-I have a wish." I said timidly. I told her my request; to send Kuro on a journey.

I awoke with a start, not being able to remember the price I paid, and when my wish would be granted.


	10. First Kiss

**If you don't Like KuroxTomoyo, don't read this one.**

_

* * *

_

Song used: Tsuki no Shijima

I could still remember my first kiss. Well, it wasn't exactly planned, but I treasured the memory just the same.

_I was 13 years old. It was my birthday party And even though it was my party, I had snuck away, bored to death by it! I was in the garden maze, at the very heart. No one would find me. No one but-_

_"You have to go back to the party." I turned to meet Kuro's gaze. He was 16 years old, handsome and strong. Not at all like the lost boy I have taken in 6 years before. I had herd the other girls at my party talk about how wonderful it was to kiss a boy. And in all honest, I was curious. That, and I didn't want to be outdone._

_"Kuro?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Could you close your eyes?" I asked sweetly._

_"Why?" He raised his eyebrow in suspicion._

_"I want to give you something." He sighed in annoyance and obeyed. I tiptoed over and placed my lips lightly on his. He was shocked, but kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. His mouth was warm and new, and I couldn't help but enjoy Kissing _was_ wonderful._

I looked to Kuro now. He was sharpened his blade.

"What?" he asked in annoyance. I just smiled in rememberence.


End file.
